Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent
by SaphirTheHybrid
Summary: Shindô Shuuichi, revient au Japon 1 an après son départ pour la France suite à quelques problèmes. De retour dans son ancienne Université, il reverra ses anciens amis et nul autre que son ex amant! ****YUKI/SHUUICHI****  Chapitre Corrigés
1. Track 1: Nouvelle Boulversante

**_Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent._**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : SariinaTsuki

**_Genre_** : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

**_Disclamer_** : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong><em>Track 1 : nouvelle bouleversantes<em>**

Quel beau pays la France ! Dommage de devoir le quitter, mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

Tels furent les paroles de Shindô Shuuichi, jeune chanteur de 20 ans à la chevelure brune. Voila un an qu'il a quitté le Japon suite à quelques problèmes avec ses amis et le fameux Yuki Eiri. Un an qu'il n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles malgré les lettres incessantes de ceux-ci. Pourquoi dans ce cas devait-il retourné au Japon ? Tout simplement, car le programme qui pourrait lui permettre d'intégrer le Conservatoire de musique se trouvait au Japon dans son ancien lycée.

Naturellement, cela plut pas à Shuuichi qui n'avait en aucun cas le goût de revoir ses amis. Il se souvenait de ces moments comme si c'était hier. De quels moments parlait-il? Mystère… mais trêve de bavardage, Shuuichi cessa de penser à tout ça et décida de profiter de son dernier jour en France. Ayaka, triste de son départ, lui avait proposé de passer cette dernière journée ensemble, ce qui lui fit plaisir. C'était parti pour une journée de pure folie.

Maintenant, allons vers le Japon retrouvé un certain Yuki Eiri, écrivain de 25 ans aux traits complètement japonais, occupé à regarder une liste qu'il venait de recevoir de son école. Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il ne bougeait plus (plus), fixant cette feuille. Si nous allions voir cette feuille pour trouver la raison de son état? C'est parti

Cher monsieur Yuki Eiri, après considération, nous avons décidé de vous faire parvenir la liste des élèves qui auront la chance de suivre votre vours, ils seront 10 au total.

**Liste d'élèves**

Tôji Ikawa

Marina Uzuria

Saya Wakahi

Kitari Aizawa

Yuuri Shibuya

Tatsuha Uesegi

Ryuichi Sakuma

Shindô Shuuichi

Shindô Shuuichi fut le seul mot qu'il répétait depuis 5 minutes. Yuki se mit à penser à son retour et ce que cela provoquerait.

« Mais après tout, pourquoi m'en faire ? N'est ce pas lui qui est parti subitement pour un autre pays ? » pensa Yuki.

Un bras s'étira jusqu'au téléphone et composa un numéro familierpour son propriétaire.

- Mochi mochi.

- Hiro, c'est Yuki.

- Wow ! toi qui m'appelle, un miracle ! Un problème?

- La ferme, sais-tu qui je vais avoir dans mon cours cette année ?

- Bah… moi, Ryuichi et Tatsuha?

- Malheureusement oui, mais aussi un certain Shindô Shuuichi.

- Tu me niaises ?

- En ai-je l'habitude, Hiro.

**- **Non. Eh ben, sa va être mouvementé lundi.

- Ouais… bref, j'avais juste ça à te dire. Sayonnara.

«Il raccrocha aussi net. Ce qu'il était impoli cet écrivain, non ?»

Il se leva et se servit une bière. Il en but une grosse gorgée, et se dirigea vers son bureau dans l'espoir de pouvoir avancer dans son roman, mais impossible d'enlever Shuuichi de sa tête. Bien, laissons-le à ses réflexion et allons voir maintenant Hiro qui, contrairement à Yuki, était de bonne humeur.

Hiro, meilleur ami de Shuuichi depuis le jardin d'enfants et abordant des longs cheveux brun, venait juste de recevoir le coup de fil de Yuki et ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa joie. Il était persuadé que son Shuuichi allait revenir et que tout serait comme avant, mais disons qu'il aurait une sacrée surprise, selon moi. Délaissant le livre qu'il lisait, il se connecta sur MSN dans le but d'avertir tout le monde, la chance devait être avec lui car tous étaient connectés. Il organisa une vidéo conférence, et il pu voir à l'écran Ryuichi et Tatsuha. Naturellement Hiro lança la conversation.

**Hiro**- vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Yuki vient de m'apprendre.

**Tatsuha**- venant de mon frère, cela peut être n'importe quoi.

**Hiro**- bien, nous suivons tous son cours, cette année

**Ryuichi**- waouh ! trop fort ! On va s'amuser**,** Na No Da !

**Hiro**- de plus**,** Shuuichi sera dans notre classe aussi !

**Tatsuha**- Sérieux, Shuuichi ? Je ne voudrais pas voir la face de mon frère, il doit être bouleversé.

**Ryuichi**- Minute, Shuuichi ne nous as jamais répondu depuis un an, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va nous sauter dans les bras ? Il est parti subitement sans avertir personne, après notre grosse querelle…

**Hiro**- nous verrons ça lundi, alors le sujet et clos.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que Hiro coupa la conversation et se mit à penser à la réaction de Shuuichi**,** lundi. Personne ne savait ce qui allait arriver…

Allons maintenant voir Tatsuha, 19 ans, qui ressemble beaucoup à Yuki, mais aborde des cheveux noirs, qui, peu après sa conversation avec Hiro, se rendit immédiatement chez Ryuichi, 30 ans, gamin écervelé aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci se mit à cogner de toute ses forces sur la porteet vit un Ryuichi en serviette lui ouvrir. Celui-ci le laissa passer.

Tatsuha ne se laissa pas prier. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le sofa et attendit que Ryuichi le rejoignit.

« On aurait dit que Tatsuha était troublé, ce qui devait être normal. Après tout, qui ne l'aurait pas été, avec le retour de notre petit fugueur ? »

Aucun des deux ne parla, étant dans leurs pensées. Ca devait être contagieux. Finalement, 15 minutes plus tard, Tatsuha se lança,

«il était temps !»

- Dis, Ryuichi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est parti sans donner de ses nouvelles ?

- Voyons voir, Yuki l'a complètement anéanti et nous n'avons vraiment rien fait pour le consoler car il était en faute, donc, j'en déduis qu'il est parti pour cette raison.

« Il était très perspicace » ne put s'empêcher de penser Tatsuha et il n'était pas le seul !

- Mais, pourquoi revenir maintenant, et que se passera-t-il ? s'interrogea Tatsuha

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, seul le temps nous le dira.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, tous appréhendaient ce lundi et avec raison. Que se passera-t-il ? Telle Fut la question que tout le monde se posa, mais personne ne sait la réponse sauf moi. Faudra qu'ils attendent comme vous lundi !

Telle fut la question que tout le monde se posait mais personne ne savait la réponse, sauf moi. Il leur faudra attendre lundi, comme vous !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Petit mot de l'auteur:<em>**

Je suis Désolé, je sais que ce prologue est assez court, mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long. Je suis désolée, je sais que ce prologue est assez court, mais le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long.

Ce n'est pas facile de combiner écriture, école et boulot. J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu et vous a donné le goût de savoir ce qui se passera Lundi!

SariinaTsuki -xxx-


	2. Track 2: Remous à l'université

_**Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.**_

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : SariinaTsuki

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

_**Couple : **_Shuuichi and Yuki

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient.

_**Corrections : **_Ayant réalisé grâce à vos reviews que le lycée pour Ryuichi qui a 30 ans, n'est pas réaliste, j'ai décidé de mettre quelque chose de plus plausible : ils ne seront pas au lycée, mais à l'université ^^

_**Réponse à vos reviews :**_

_**Lysanea **_: je suis ravie que mon idée te plaise, pour la bêta je compte sur toi ^^ j'ai effectivement changé le fait qu'il soit à l'université et non au lycée comme tu me l'as conseillé. Ne t'inquiète pas je compte m'accrocher.

_**Mangas-x **_: savoir que tu désires lire ma fic malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas terminée me rend sincèrement heureuse, hey oui j'aime ça, avoir un Shuichi qui a du caractère**,** ça rend l'histoire plus amusante. J'aime ça finir d'un coup sec car cela vous donne le goût de savoir la suite donc à me la réclamer par reviews ^^.

_**Reytan **_: ton emballement et ton empressement à savoir la suite me fait plaisir, et non Shuichi ne sera pas passif dans mon histoire.

_**ARnoFool **_: je suis contente que tu m'aies fait remarquer le fait que Ryuichi au lycée est improbable, c'est pour cela que maintenant ils seront à l'université qui est plus plausible^^. Oui ils se servent de MSN, car j'aimais cette idée qui sort de l'ordinaire.

_**Suki Akimi **_: je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et ton empressement pour avoir la suite me donne le goût de l'écrire et la publier plus rapidement^^.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Track 2 : remous à l'université.<strong>_

Shuichi se trouvait présentement à bord de l'avion qui le déposerait au Japon. Toute sa journée d'hier lui revint en tête. Il l'avait passée avec Ayaka et ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Voyons voir ce qu'ils ont fait : ils ont été déjeuner dans un restaurant français très à la mode. Par la suite, ils ont fait du shopping, ce qui expliquait les 2 valises de celui-ci. Suite à la recommandation de son amie, Shuichi avait teint ses cheveux bruns en rose lui donnant un air mignon et naïf. Pour finir, ils avaient assisté au feu d'artifice et Shuichi n'avait pas pu empêcher Ayaka de pleurer dans ces bras. Maintenant, le voila en route pour sa « nouvelle ancienne vie ». Il appréhendait de les revoir et de le revoir **lui**,

Comment allait-il réagir, devait-il leur pardonner et tout oublier, ou leur faire la gueule ? Pouvait-il à nouveau aimer Yuki ? Aucun doute, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Non, il décida de leur faire la gueule et de ne pas leur parler, après tout, pour une fois que c'étaient eux qui étaient dans le tort, à eux de se débrouiller. Telles furent les dernières pensées de Shuichi.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, nous vous prions de rattacher vos ceintures, nous atterrissons bientôt. Merci d'avoir choisi Airlines compagnies, bonne journée.

Pov Shuuichi

«Bon ça y est, mon destin est scellé. J'aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de choisir le conservatoire de Musique. Bon, je dois aller à l'hôtel en premier et ensuite j'irais en cours. J'ai tellement hâte que j'en suis sarcastique !»

Fin pov Shuuichi

Armée de ses valises, il embarqua dans un taxi et se rendit à l'hôtel.

«Dire que si tout cela ne serait pas arrivé**,** je serais présentement chez Yuki bien au chaud dans ses bras pensa-t-il à regret…»

Laissons-le à ses sombres pensées, pour se diriger à l'université Konoha où se trouvait Hiro, Tatsuha et Ryuichi en compagnie de Yuki, dans leur salle de cours en pleine conversation. « De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? On ne s'en doute pas. »

-Vous avoir dans ma classe va être chiant, je le sens.

-Tu es méchant**,** Aniki ! bouda Tatsuha**. **On est tous ensemble, tu devrais être content.

-Allons, il doit penser à Shuichi, n'est ce pas ? ricana Hiro

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes encore, Na No Da.

-QUOI? BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Maintenant**,** allez vous asseoir, le cours va commencer. On en jasera plus tard…

-Si tu n'es pas scotché à ton amant, soupira Tatsuha

-Ex amant, précision, déclara Hiro

Voyant l'air de Yuki, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir, ce qui était une sage décision si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ryuichi**,** par contre, ne put s'empêcher de souffler quelque chose à ses amis.

- C'est clair qu'il l'aime encore**,** Na No Da, qui flanchera le premier ? Shuichi ou Yuki, je prends les paris !

- Baka, ça va pas de parier, soupira Hiro

- Je parie 10$ que Yuki succombera, lança Tatsuha

- Moi, je parie 10$ que ce sera Shuichi qui craquera en premier, Na No Da

Hiro soupira, refusant de prendre part à leur jeu idiot**. C**ependant, il ne put s'empêcher de parier que tous les deux craqueraient en même temps, mais pour le savoir faudra être patient. La cloche sonna, ce qui annonça le début des cours et Shuuichi n'était pas encore arrivé. Tous purent voir la face de Yuki devenir blanche, signe qu'il était nerveux.

-Bonjour, comme vous avez eu la chance de m'avoir l'année passée**,** j'éviterai les présentations qui sont pour moi ennuyantes. Ce matin, ce sera libre, car je n'ai rien prévu pour vous.

Toute la classe poussa un hourra et se mit à parler, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Seul Yuki resta silencieux à son bureau à se remémorer les moments passés avec son amant. Devinant ses pensées, les gars trouvèrent la bonne idée de ne pas le déranger et de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte, se demandant ou pouvait se trouver la tornade brune.

Shuichi se trouvait dans le bureau de la directrice avec une moue irritée. La directrice l'ayant reconnu s'étais mit mise à lui parler au plus grand malheur de Shu, pauvre lui. Toutefois, ne voulant pas aller dans sa classe il la laissa faire, heureux de manquer le premier cours. Malheureusement pour lui, cela cessa subitement.

-Donc Shindô Shuichi, je suis certaine que plusieurs personnes seront heureuses de vous revoir, vous êtes dans la salle 205. Voici votre emploi du temps.

Pov Shuuichi

«Toujours aussi ignorante, c'est évident qu'elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai traversé, s'il vous plaît, mon dieu, ne me mettez pas avec Hiro, Ryuichi et Tatsuha, je ne le supporterai pas, et je ne veux pas les voir et entendre leurs supplications !»

Fin pov Shuuichi

Après son petit délire, il se dirigea avec la directrice vers vers la salle 205, anxieux**. **La directrice ouvrit la porte et lui demanda d'attendre. La seule chose que pouvait faire notre Shu était de prendre son mal en patience, et de prier?

Dans la classe, comme vous le savez, la directrice venait de faire son entrée. Elle fit du blablabla chose qui écœurait tout le monde même Yuki, par contre, quand elle annonça un nouveau, les jeunes se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

-Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai la chance de vous annoncer qu'un de nos anciens élèves est de retour dans notre université. Shindô-Kun, vous pouvez entrer!

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur notre Shuichi. Que fut la première chose qu'il vit? Yuki, son amant! Heu… enfin ex amant. Il ne bougea plus, il faisait juste le regarder. Naturellement, des murmures se firent entendre partout. Personne n'était surpris de voir ces deux là se dévisager, après tout, chacun connaissait à peu près toute l'histoire. Quand à Yuki, il dévisageait aussi son ex amant avec une pointe de mélancolie dans les yeux. Tatsuha, fidèle à lui-même, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche!

- Waouh, il est devenu canon!

- Il a les cheveux roses, Na No Da, lança vous savez qui ^^

- Voyez-vous le regard qu'ils se lancent, ça se voit qu'ils sont encore fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, renchérit Tatsuha d'une petite voix ridicule.

- Mon pauvre Tatsuha, tu n'y connais strictement rien, soupira Hiro, as-tu au moins vu que le regard de Shu est passé de la surprise à la colère.

- Na No Da, moi je le vois, il a changé pour le mieux… VA-Y SHUCHI! LAISSE-TOI PAS FAIRE, FAIS-Y PAYER HEU… CE QUE TU VEUX, SAUTE-Y DESSUS! balança Ryuichi en se levant et sautant partout comme à une partie de lutte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Hiro réprima un sourire, mais Tatsuha éclata de rire.

-Ryui-Chan, tu n'as pas d'allure, sérieusement, mec.

Shuichi, à la mention du nom Ryuichi se retourna et croisa le regard de Hiro, Tatsuha et Ryuichi. ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées. Reprenant ses esprits, il leur lança un regard glacial à la Yuki. Ryuichi, l'ignorant, sauta sur le dos de Shuichi qui se figea net.

Pov Shuuichi

Non mais il ne va pas bien! On est censé être en dispute, enfin moi prioritairement, mais à quoi il pense donc? Mais c'est vrai qu'il a toujours été comme ça… mais maintenant, ça suffit!

Fin pov Shuuichi

-Non, mais ça va pas? Descend de là, Sakuma ! cria Shu d'une voix dure qui fit sursauter tout le monde, même Yuki.

Ryuichi descendit tranquillement et se planta devant Shuichi. Son regard devint sérieux, ce qui confirma à Shuichi qu'il avait devant lui l'autre moitié de Ryuichi. Il se souvenait qu'il avait toujours eu deux personnalités. La raison? Personne ne l'avait jamais su. Les fois qu'il prenait sa deuxième personnalité n'était pas bon signe.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Shindô? Pourquoi être revenu, si c'est pour être un petit prétentieux. Tu nous as déjà fait mal, tu sais, pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, lança-t-il d'une voix triste.

-Moi ? Vous faire du mal ? Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux**,** putain! Qui m'a blessé au point de devoir m'exiler ! Hein R.Y.U.I.C.H.I? Pourquoi je suis parti**,** d'après toi ! cria d'une voix dure Shuichi**,** le visage devenu rouge de colère.

Ryuichi ne répondit rien**,** complètement bouche bée tout comme Hiro, Tatsuha et le reste de la classe. Faut dire que voir un Shuuichi comme ça peut causer un choc, je l'avoue. Quand à Yuki, il n'en revenait vraiment pas. Que s'était-il passé là-bas pour rendre Shuichi comme lui ? pensa-t-il. Il croisa le regard de Hiro et sut qu'il devait réagir seul à seul, cela ne regardait personne d'autres.

-Sakuma, Uesugi, Nakano et Shindô, vous resterez après la classe, déclara Yuki d'une voix sévère. Maintenant, pouvons-nous reprendre le cours tranquillement ?

Ryuichi, ayant repris son air enfantin, retourna s'assoir à sa place sans un regard pour personne. Shu quand à lui se sentait quand même un peu coupable, mais ne fit rien car il l'avait mérité. Il chercha une chaise libre et en trouva une à coté de Hiro et devant Tatsuha, ayant tellement de chance ce fut la seule place qui restait. Prenant un regard fier qui n'échappa à personne, il s'assit et se mit à dévisager Yuki qui fit de même. Tout le monde le remarqua, mais personne ne parlait, une chance pour eux. A quoi peuvent bien penser ces deux là? Nous allons le savoir.

Pov Shuuichi

J'en reviens toujours pas, moi qui attendais à voir tout le monde sauf lui, le voila prof et toujours aussi beau…mais même si il a encore une belle gueule, il a été assez salaud pour me tromper! Je ne l'ai pas engueulé, j'ai juste couché avec quelqu'un d'autre comme lui pour me venger, qui s'est fait engueuler ? Moi**,** bien sûr! Je ne peux pas l'engueuler, mais lui il le peut ? En plus**,** il pense que me garder après le cours va changer quelque chose? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… Eiri!

Fin pov Shuuichi

Pov Yuki

Hum, il est deux fois plus canon, mais il a tellement changé ! Partir à cause d'une petite engueulade c'était vraiment con. En plus, je ne l'ai même pas trompé ! Alors que lui, oui. Tu penses que j'ai pu te tromper, Shuichi, n'as-tu pas su que j'avais menti ! Mais non, baka comme tu es, tu as tout cru comme d'habitude.

Fin pov Yuki

Le cours continua ainsi au grand malheur des autres qui ne voulaient pas risquer de bouger, même pas pour aller aux toilettes ^^. Du côté de notre petit gang, tous appréhendaient la fin du cours sachant que ce serait la crise du siècle et qu'ils tiendraient la bougie. Un bruit de cloche se fit entendre au grand soulagement des autres qui sortirent tous tellement rapidement qu'un embouteillage se forma. Shuichi se mis à ricaner doucement, mais se reprit sachant ce qui allait arriver dans les minutes qui suivaient. Doucement, il tenta de se défiler avec les autres, mais Yuki l'ayant aperçu le prit par le collet et l'assit sur une chaise.

-Tu pensais fuir avec tes cheveux roses**,** Shu-Chan ?

À la mention de son surnom, Shuichi se releva et courut au fond de la classe, jetant un regard glacial et apeuré. Tout le monde resta sous le choc, sauf Tatsuha.

-Ce n'est pas notre Shuichi, ça, lança-t-il.

Un bruit de portable se fit entendre, Shuichi prit le sien et vit le nom d'Ayaka apparaître ; un sourire aux lèvres, il décrocha.

-Ayaka-chan! Je suis content d'entendre ta voix…oui je vais bien, je suis rentré intact… écoute, Ayaka, puis-je te rappeler plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment… quoi?...je suis avec des gens… oui, Ayaka, ce sont eux… allez, je te rappelle, chow.

Shuichi coupa la conversation, serra son portable, et reporta son attention sur Yuki qui le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais, ce qui fit plaisir a Shuuichi.

-Une amie à toi, Shu-Chan? demanda-t-il

-NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA! cria-t-il. OUI, C'EST UNE AMIE ! NON, CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE-AMIE! Alors Yuki, pourquoi me retenir ici? Tu veux encore me blâmer d'avoir joué à la pute? Tu veux encore me gueuler dessus et me balancer pleins de trucs et me foutre à la porte à nouveau? POURQUOI M'AS-TU TROMPÉ, YUKI ? POURQUOI JE PERDS MON TEMPS AVEC TOI MAINTENANT, POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUJOURS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI APRÈS TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? SACHE QUE LA SEULE RAISON QUI M'A FAIT REVENIR ICI EST POUR OBTENIR UNE BOURSE POUR LE CONSEVATOIRE DE MUSIQUE EN France, QUI EST JUSTE DANS CETTE UNIVERSITÉ. JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR DE TOI POUR LE MOMENT ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES EXPLICATIONS À LA NOIX, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX POUR LE MOMENT, ET C'EST PAREIL POUR VOUS TROIS ! Maintenant, je vais être en retard à mon cours, alors veuillez m'excuser.

Shuichi alla prendre son sac et partit non sans avoir frôler (frôlé) Yuki. La porte claqua sous le regard triste et douloureux de Yuki.

-Hey bien**,** Aniki, ça sera plus difficile maintenant de le récupérer.

-ferme-là, Tatsuha, qui te fait dire que je le veux à nouveau? Justement, vous avez cours aussi, alors sacrez le camp maintenant, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Tous les trois sortirent, laissant Yuki seul dans sa classe. Celui-ci s'installa à son bureau, et se remémora 8 mots que Shuuichi avait lancé : POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUJOURS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI…

-Shu-Chan… murmura-t-il, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit mots de l'auteur<strong>_

Bon**,** je sais que ce n'est pas courant de voir un Yuki qui pleure ou un Shuuichi colérique, mais ça fait changement ^^

Désolée pour les fautes que vous trouverez, ma bêta n'a pas encore eu la chance de corriger mes chapitres, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ^^ je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça, quand même!

J'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous à plu, pas facile de trouver le temps nécessaire Pour l'écrire.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews! Qui m'encouragent à poursuivre ^^.

SariinaTsuki -xxx-


	3. Track 3: Avalanche d'émotions

_**Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.**_

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : SariinaTsuki

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

_**Couple : **_Shuuichi and Yuki

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient.

_**Réponse à vos reviews :**_

_**Reytan**__** : **_Il est vrai que j'aimais l'idée d'un Yuki émotif et d'un Shuuichi agressif, changement de personnalité si on veut, c'est plus excitant. Ce sera à toi de voir ce qu'ils feront pour récupérer leur petit Shu-Chan ^^

_**Suki Akimi **_: ne t'inquiète pas**,** Yuki fera tout ce qu'il peut pour le récupérer mais je peux te dire qu'il aura de la misère mouhahaha! Ton impatience me rend heureuse.

_**ARnoFool**_ : ma bêta corrigera mes chapitres à partir de maintenant donc il n'y aura plus de fautes. Non Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper ne seront pas abordés dans ma fic, je voulais qu'ils soient des gens ayant une vie normale.

_**Mangas-x**_ : j'aime finir avec des fins intenses quelquefois, beaucoup plus passionnantes, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu malgré les fautes.

_**Kuroi-Hoshi13**_ : ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai publirai mes chapitres peut importe ce qui peux m'arrivée. Pour ce qui est des fautes maintenant que j'ai une bêta il n'y en aura plus… ou presque ^^.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Track 3 : Avalanche d'émotions<strong>_

Ce fut dans un océan de larmes et de colère que Shuichi passa la porte qui le séparait de son ancien amant et de son passé si douloureux que personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir montrer sa faiblesse à Yuki.

_Tu retranscris les pensées de Shuichi, donc à la ligne pour un nouveau paragraphe, en italique ou entre guillemets :_

« Lui balancer que je l'aimais encore… MAIS À QUOI TU AS PENSÉ, SHUUICHI… BAKA ! » rumina-t-il, persuadé qu'eux s'imaginaient des trucs.

La cloche se fit entendre mais Shuichi n'y prêta pas attention. Entrant dans les toilettes, il put voir ce à quoi il ressemblait dans le miroir, c'est-à-dire un garçon blessé et fâché.

- Tu es un baka, Shu, lança-t-il à son reflet, tu pleures pour un idiot qui t'a trompé, tu lui balances ensuite que tu l'aimes encore alors que tu t'es juré de l'oublier… finalement, tu aurais dû rester en France, mon pauvre.

Peu après cette… heu… discussion, si on peut dire, il se plongea les mains dans l'eau et s'éclaboussa le visage. Juste à imaginer retourner en classe et croiser les regards de Ryuichi, Hiro et Tatsuha, autant bien sécher, non ? pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de l'école sans remarquer trois regards qui le depuis la classe, vous devinez de qui il s'agit ?

- Il a tellement l'air de souffrir, même si il ne le montre pas, soupira Hiro.

- Il sait que c'est lui le coupable et non Yuki, alors qu'il fasse avec ! répliqua Tatsuha.

- Non mais ça va pas, c'est Yuki qui lui a avoué qu'il le trompait.

- Oui, mais il l'a jamais fait, alors que Shuichi lui l'a fait, précision.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, il croit tout ce que Yuki lui dit, grogna Hiro.

- Il devrait le savoir, franchement, cela fait 5 ans qu'ils sont ensemble et il continue à croire tout ce qu'il dit.

- Tu as raison, Tatsuha, ca sera à lui de s'excuser, déclara finalement le brun.

- Vous avez tort, Shu-Chan ne le fera jamais, lança doucement Ryuichi.

tous les deux le regardèrent partir sans comprendre sa réaction. N'ayant rien à faire, le brun proposa au noir d'aller voir Yuki qui se trouvait dans encore dans son bureau. Celui-ci hocha la tête, désireux de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé car beaucoup de choses n'avaient pas été mentionnées, il en était sûr.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence et s'arrêtèrent quand entendirent des sanglots étouffés provenir du bureau du blond. Hiro lança un regard à Tatsuha qui lui rendit : Yuki qui pleurait ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Lui qui était tellement froid et dépourvu de sentiments, le voilà qui pleurait pour cette tornade rose ?

Pour ce qui est de Ryuichi, il se décida à tenter de trouver Shuichi pour avoir la chance de parler avec, car il s'avait qu'il n'était pas le fautif dans l'histoire. Un problème se posait : comment le retrouver à pied ? Une idée surgit dans sa tête… il entra dans la classe silencieusement et fouilla dans les poches de Yuki qui ne semblait pas réagir. Il prit ce qu'il avait besoin et partit rapidement, aillant reconnu les voix de Hiro et Tatsuha qui se dirigeaient par ici.

« Maintenant, Shu-Chan, je dois te trouver » pensa-t-il en souriant.

Shuichi, de son coté, ayant un petit creux, tenta de trouver des pockys à la fraise sur la rue principale, mais il ne semblait en avoir nulle part. Entre temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Yuki, son visage, son caractère dur avec les autres mais tellement doux avec lui.

Un klaxon le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna et son cœur fit un bond… devant lui se tenait une très belle voiture noire. Shuichi manqua de faire une crise cardiaque car ce char était bien celui de... Ryuichi ?

« Que _fait-il_ avec la voiture de Yuki » se demanda-t-il.

- SHU-CHAN, cria-t-il en agitant Kumagoro partout dans les airs.

Un léger sourire se montra sur le visage de Shuichi, qui eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire… se souvenant qu'il était censé être fâché, le sourire disparut et se fit remplacer par un regard dur, qui fut ignoré par Ryuichi qui lui sauta dessus, les renversant tout les deux sur le trottoir.

- Tu es méchant avec moi, Shu-Chan… ho Kumagoro, il nous en veut, lança-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Ryuichi, que fais-tu avec la bagnole de Yuki?

- J'ai pris ses clés et je suis venu pour te ramener chez toi.

Shuichi se mit à rigoler au grand plaisir de Ryu, qui désirait récupérer un de ses meilleurs amis Il lui demanda par la suite si celui-ci voulait embarquer et Shuuichi accepta, étant donné qu'il était très fatigué.

- Arigâto, Ryu-Chan, tu pourras me déposer à l'hôtel si tu veux, lança-t-il avec un regard neutre.

- Nani ? Pourquoi pas à ton appartement ?

- Je vivais avec… Yuki, avant, tu me vois retourner vivre là-bas ? De toute façon, je refuse !

- Dans ce cas viens chez moi, Shu-Chan, on t'hébergera, moi et Kumagoro, et puis c'est moins cher que l'hôtel, Na No Da !

Ce fut avec un regard triste que Shuichi lui répondit.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça, après ce que je vous ai fais.

- Simplement, car tu n'es pas le responsable, dans tous ça !

Ryuichi sortit de la voiture et lui tendit par la même occasion la main. Shu la prit avec réticence et embarqua avec lui dans le char de Yuki… la première fois qu'il y était monté était le soir de sa première rencontre avec Yuki. Ce souvenir se propagea dans sa tête.

**Souvenir de Shuichi**

C'était un soir pluvieux, il se trouvait chez ses parents ou une grosse dispute venait de commencer entre lui et son père**,** qui avait explosé de colère. Se faisant mettre à la porte, il eut pas d'autre choix que de partir sous la pluie, ayant comme bagage sa valise. Les gouttes dégoulinaient de ses longs cheveux bruns et atterrissaient sur son visage. N'ayant nulle part où aller, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Hiro, Tatsuha et Ryuichi, celui-ci s'était installé sur le bord d'un trottoir. Il se souvenait qu'une grosse voiture noire s'était arrêtée devant lui et qu'un beau jeune homme blond s'était trouvé à ses pieds. Il repensait à ces yeux dorésqui le dévisageaient d'un regard doux. Ce qui l'avait le frappé, c'étaient les paroles qu'il avait prononcé et le son de sa voix.

**- **Que fais-tu sous la pluie? demanda-t-il

- Je me suis fait mettre dehors par mon père…

- Dans ce cas viens chez moi, je ne laisserai pas un gamin dehors sous la pluie.

Ce fut comme cela qu'il avait embarqué pour la première fois dans cette bagnole avec Yuki et que leur passionnante histoire d'amour avait commencé.

**Fin du souvenir de Shuuichi**

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses yeux à ce souvenir. Ryuichi lui lança un regard triste, se doutant des raisons de son état. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne désirait rompre. Au bout de 30 minutes, Ryuichi stoppa la voiture et descendit, Shuichi à sa suite. Il ouvrit la porte et Shuichi, connaissant la maison, se dirigea dans la salle de bain, tandis que Ryuichi s'installait sur le canapé du salon et envoyait un texto à quelqu'un qui devait être fâché, à l'heure qu'il était.

Retournons auprès de Hiro et Tatsuha, qui venaient à peine de rentrer dans le bureau de Yuki, qui n'avait pu sécher ses larmes. Tatsuha ressentit à ce moment une colère noire contre Shuichi, qui était le coupable de son état.

- Aniki, il est rare que tu pleures… surtout pour Shuichi !

- Il me déteste, il croit que je l'ai vraiment trompé…comme si je pouvais le faire.

- C'est de sa faute, Yuki, de t'avoir cru malgré nos tentatives de le convaincre du contraire, il aurait du s'en douter à force, renchérit Hiro à son tour.

- Viens, Aniki, allons chez toi, ça déprime, l'école !

Yuki reprit ses esprit, se leva rapidement et sortit du bureau, une idée germa dans sa tête, seulement était-ce à lui de faire le premier pas? Était-il mieux sans lui? Impossible, pensa-t-il, j'ai besoin de Shuichi pour vivre.

Perdu dans ses esprits, il ne remarqua pas que son auto n'était plus dans la cour, ce fut Hiro qui le remarqua en premier.

- Yuki, ton char n'est plus là !

- QUOI? Cria-t-il

- Aniki, tu as un message sur ton cellulaire.

Message de… vous savez qui ^^

« Ohayo, Yuki, j'avais la flemme de marcher alors j'ai pris tes clés et je suis parti avec ta bagnole… tu l'auras demain… ARIGÂTO ! »

Fin du message de… vous savez qui ^^

Yuki balança un flot d'insultes et composa avec rage le numéro d'un certain gamin.

- Na No Da ! répondit la voix.

- RYUICHI, ESPÈCE DE **** JE VEUX MA BAGNOLE MAINTENANT ET SI TU NE LA RAMÈNES PAS JE VAIS ALLER LA CHERCHER CHEZ TOI ET TE FAIRE PASSER UN SALE QUART-D'HEURE SALE GAMIN !

- Content de voir que tu va mieux, Yuki, je suis malheureusement avec quelqu'un d'important, alors je ne peux pas me déplacer et hors de question que tu viennes me déranger chez moi.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça dit moi dis-moi ? cria Yuki. Qui est ton invité important ?

- Heu… Eh bien c'est…

- Ryuichi, tu es sûr que Yuki ne sera pas fâché pour la bagnole ? répondit une voix familière

- SHUICHI ! cria à nouveau Yuki. Il est chez toi et tu ne me préviens pas ? J'arrive sur le champ !

- NON ! répliqua Ryuichi d'une voix glaciale, je ne pense pas qu'il vous voir, toi ou les deux autres, de plus j'ai à discuter avec lui, alors je vous laisse.

Celui-ci raccrocha sauvagement à la surprise de Yuki, qui ne s'attendait pas à ca. Ressentant une profonde tristesse, il s'écroula le long du mur et cria sans arrêt le non de son ancien amant. Hiro et Tatsuha l'ayant remarqué ce se dirigèrent directement vers lui.

- Aniki, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois comme ça ?

- C'est… Ryuichi qui a pris mon auto… et il y a… Shuichi qui se trouve chez lui en ce moment… il ne voulait pas qu'on y aille… il m'a raccroché au nez… lança-t-il d'une voix remplie de souffrance.

- Ryu aurait fait ça ? répliqua Hiro. Pourquoi Shuichi a-t-il accepté d'aller chez lui et non de venir nous voir… on était ses amis, après tout…

- De toute façon, mieux vaut laisser les choses comme ça pour à ce soir, on s'informera auprès de Ryuichi demain matin avant les cours, il n'y échappera pas tout comme Shuichi, décida Tatsuha.

Ils aidèrent Yuki à se lever et le raccompagnèrent chez lui, loin de se douter que les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu ne ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit mots de l'auteur<strong>_

Je tiens à m'excusée auprès de vous pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Il y a par contre une raison que je vais vous expliquer. C'est assez cocasse !

Un gros virus est entré dans mon ordinateur qui est inutilisable depuis maintenant deux semaine. Ce qui voulait dire que tout mes chapitres était prisonniers à l'intérieurs.

Heureusement que les chapitres que ma bêta m'a corriger et renvoyer était intact dans ma boîte de réception sinon j'aurais été lapidée ^^.

N'ayant pu d'ordinateur chez moi, j'ai penser me servir de l'ordinateur dans mon cours de français, par contre la prof me surveillait constamment. PAR CHANCE JE SUIS TOMBÉ AUJOURD'HUI LE 17 MAI SUR UNE REMPLACANTE QUI NE SURVEILLE PAS. Croyez-moi que j'en profite en maudit pour vous publiez ce fameux chapitre !

J'espère qu'il est à votre goût après tout les effort que j'ai fourni ^^. Laissez-moi des reviews je vous en prie ^^

SariinaTsuki –xxx-


	4. Track 4: Le terrible secret de Shuichi

_**Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.**_

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : SariinaTsuki

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient

_**Réponse à vos reviews :**_

_**Suki Akimi : **_pour répondre à tes questions, nous avons le droit aux ordis pour nos textes de Français uniquement… j'ai violé des règles pour ça^^. Tu verras ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre.

_**ARnoFool**__** :**_ je sais que j'ai laissé un commz de ma bêta, mais quand tu te fais surveiller sans arrêt en cours tu t'arranges pour le faire au plus vite non? Oui c'était un vrai bazar, mais maintenant j'ai à nouveau mon ordinateur !

_**Mangas-x :**_ ne me remercie pas, j'ai fait ça pour vous ^^. J'aime ça, coupé à la fin de chaque chapitre, car ça fait enrager mes très chers lecteurs. Merci et je ne lâcherai pas, sauf si je meurs.

_**Paprika : **_Tu vas en voir bientôt de la confrontation, ne t'inquiètes pas. Oui, mes chapitres sont courts, mais je n'y peux rien malheureusement, je fais de mon mieux. Ne t'en fait pas, j'essaie de les rallonger ^^.

_**Reytan :**_ je suis très heureuse que tu me suis depuis le début (comme mes autre**s** lecteurs) et ton impatience me donne le goût de publier plus vite pour faire le bonheur de mes lecteurs. Merci de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^

_**Yuuki-chann :**_ ton impatience me comble de joie, merci de m'avoir donné le nom de ton antivirus, mais ma chum de fille m'en a mis un qui s'appelle Norton 360, il est bon. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 4: le terrible secret de Shuichi<strong>

Ryuichi venait à peine de raccrocher qu'une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Il n'aimait pas agir comme ça avec lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il parle à Shuichi dans son état. Aucun des deux ne méritait de souffrir, chose qui arriverait s'ils venaient à se parler. Naturellement, Ryu avait suivi l'état de l'écrivain qui avait dépéri au départ du rose pour la France, mais maintenant que Shuichi était de retour, c'était à lui de prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Voir Yuki empirerait son état. Justement, celui-ci s'interrogea du coup de fil.

- Ne Ryuichi… à qui tu parlais?

- …

- Laisse-moi deviner, lança-t-il d'une voix mesquine, il s'agit d'un écrivain blond?

- En effet, il voulait venir récupérer sa bagnole.

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR MOI ! cria Shuichi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Relaxe, Shu-chan, j'ai… refusé justement, car je savais que tu dirais ça… Yuki l'a remarqué, mais tu es mon ami et chez moi alors il n'a aucun droit, Na No Da.

Shuichi regarda Ryuichi et lui fit un grand sourire. Son amitié avec Ryu remontait à tellement longtemps, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas Yuki, Hiro et Tatsuha encore et malgré son départ et son absence de nouvelles, celui-ci ne l'avait pas abandonné. Pouvait-il dans ce cas lui avouer le terrible secret qu'il camouflait au plus profond de lui ?

- Ryu-chan, je dois t'avouer quelque chose que j'aurais dû vous dire à vous et Yuki… c'est de ma faute autant que de la sienne… je lui ai menti…

- Shuichi?

-Je n'ai pas trompé Yuki!

-Quoi ? Impossible ! Mais… ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, ça remonte au même jour que sa trahison…

SECRET DE SHUICHI

J'étais installé sur le divan. J'attendais Yuki avec un joli repas qui m'avait pris la journée à cuisiner. C'était pour ça que je n'étais pas _à la fac ?_ Finalement, il est arrivé vers 18h. Je lui ai balancé mon traditionnel *Taidama Yuki* et ce fut suivi d'un baiser torride. Nous avons soupé tranquillement, nous nous sommes câlinés un peu, ce qui m'avait surpris. C'est une fois au lit que j'ai senti une odeur de femme sur Yuki. Je l'ai naturellement questionné.

-Yuki, que fais-tu avec une odeur de femme sur toi?

- J'ai passé la journée avec mon éditrice**,** tu le sais bien.

-HA OUI? POURQUOI EST-CE JUSTE AUJOURD'HUI QUE TU PORTE**S** SON ODEUR ?

- oh tu ne me feras pas le gamin jaloux**,** Shuichi.

- TU…m'as TROMPÉ ?

-OUI ! T'es CONTENT!

Tels furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça. Je voyais dans son visage qu'il était fâché. Je me suis senti blessé et trahi. Une haine horrible s'était emparée de moi. J'ai pris toutes ses affaires, enfin son oreiller, son pyjama et une couverture, je les ai foutus en dehors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il avait passé la nuit chez nous, mais le lendemain, il n'était plus là. Il était sûrement avec son éditrice, j'ai pensé. Voulant le faire souffrir, je suis allé acheter du parfum, de la lingerie… enfin tout le nécessaire pour une femme. Revenu chez nous, je me suis mis à demi-nu, j'ai imbibé de parfum le lit et la lingerie éparpillée dans la chambre. Je n'en suis aussi mis beaucoup. Je voulais lui faire croire que je l'avais trompé, car jamais je n'aurais pu le faire en vrai…

FIN DU SECRET DE SHUICHI

- Shu-Chan, tu as vraiment fait ça ? Balança Ryuichi.

- Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui, si tu avais vu son regard à ce moment là… je te le jure, il ma cru si facilement… je ne suis pas parti juste à cause de la crise de Yuki, je suis parti car je me dégoutais.

- Oh Shu, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais toi aussi tu as cru Yuki comme il l'a fait cette journée là.

Shuichi ne répondit rien, il pensait à ce que venait de dire Ryuichi. Était-ce vrai ?

« Il est vrai que c'est mon genre de croire Yuki, mais pourquoi m'a-t-il menti, était-il irrité de mes questions ? »

La culpabilité pris le dessus sur lui et il posa ses yeux sur Ryuichi qui le regardait bizarrement. Shuichi se sentit attiré par lui, c'est pour cela qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ryuichi ne réalisa pas sur le coup ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Shuichi effleurer les siennes, le désir monta en lui. Il répondit au baiser et donna un coup de rein pour se retrouver sur le dessus, il réclama avec sa langue l'entrée de la bouche de Shuichi qui accepta aussitôt. S'en suivirent de langoureux…, leurs corps chauds bougeant au même rythme d'un accord commun. Chacun pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre. Shuichi reprit rapidement le dessus sur Ryuichi. Celui-ci parsema de baisers brûlants le cou glacé de Shuichi qui gémissait fort d'excitation. Sans arrêter leur petit jeu, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et reprirent leur activité à même le sol, tellement le désir était présent. Ryuichi parcourut de sa langue tout le corps de Shuichi qui raidissait. Ryu s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'il suça avec une lenteur sensuelle, faisant crier le rose. Il continua son manège, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Shuichi prêt. Alors il humidifia ses doigts et commença à le pénétrer, lui arrachant des soupirs. Étant au bord de la jouissance, il se prépara à le pénétré pénétrer cette fois avec son … avec son sexe. Mais l'image d'un Yuki triste à l'idée d'avoir été trompé s'imposa à l'esprit de Shuichi. Il repoussa Ryuichi et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

Ryuichi resta sous le choc de la vitesse à laquelle le désir de Shuichi l'avait quitté. Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris et un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête… Yuki.

Shuichi dans la salle de bain pleura doucement. Le fait… d'avoir éprouvé tout sa ça pour Ryuichi le rendit plus mal à l'aise… maintenant qu'il savait que Yuki ne l'avait pas trompé, il ne désirait pas le faire lui non plus. Pouvait-il lui pardonner sur le champ ? Certainement pas. Il s'en voulut d'être faible. Il se surprit à regretter tout ce qui s'était passé, le départ en France, les mensonges… peut-être devrait-il y retourner ? Après tout, tout allait mal depuis son retour. Finalement, il décida de prendre une douche pour oublier le merveilleux corps de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi avait entendu les bruits de la douche. S'en voulait-il ? Non, mais il ne comprenait pas comment Shuichi faisait pour s'accrocher à Yuki. Lui qui pensait pouvoir le lui faire oublier, il avait tort. Il est vrai qu'il était son ami, mais savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais le mettait en rogne. Des coups à la porte le coupèrent dans ses pensées. Il alla sans penser qu'il était encore nu. Il ouvrit la porte sur les trois dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir. Trois paires de yeux le dévisagèrent bizarrement, deux avec dégoût et une avec envie, à vous de savoir qui ?

- Que faites-vous ici? Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir.

-Tu es méchant, Ryu-Chan, mais canon tout nu, gloussa Tatsuha.

Ryuichi se regarda et réalisant enfin qu'il était nu, il voulut fermer la porte, mais Yuki l'en empêcha.

- Ryuichi, donne-moi juste mes clés et nous allons partir après, lança Yuki d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Shuichi venait à peine de finir la douche qu'il entendit des voix parvenir du salon.

- Tiens, les voilà, maintenant, vous pouvez-partir ! Lança une voix.

Shuichi reconnut la voix de Ryuichi et descendit sur le champ. Une fois en bas, il vit juste la porte ouverte. Ce qu'il faisait froid ! Ryuichi était encore nu, ce que remarqua Shuichi.

- Ryuichi, mais tu n'es pas bien? Va t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! Laisse-moi aller fermer la porte.

Il alla fermer la porte, mais ce qu'il vit le plongea dans une gamme d'émotion**s**. Voir son Yuki dégoulinant de pluie qui parcourait son corps à peine camouflé fit naitre un désir lui. Retenant son envie, il vit Yuki le regarder de la tête au pied avec un regard d'envie lui aussi. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce regard qui l'avait tant de fois charmé.

Quand à Yuki, une vague de désir venait de naître en en lui voir… son ex amant à moitié nu n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il remarqua aussi le regard d'envie de Shuichi, il le désirait autant que lui. Étant à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, Yuki partit rapidement, laissant en plan un Hiro pensif, un Tatsuha amusé, un Ryuichi irrité et un petit Shuichi débordant d'excitation. L'envie que Yuki éprouva le rendit très malheureux et coupable. Après tout n'était-ce pas de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là ? Et avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus l'avait convaincu qu'ils avaient fait plus… que simplement parler. Une fois dehors, il prit ses clés, mais une main l'en empêcha. Son regard se posa sur cette main et la surprise prit le dessus sur son humeur. Il se retourna et planta son regard dans ces yeux qui le dévisageaient bizarrement.

À l'intérieur se tenaient trois personnes sous le choc. Le départ… de Shuichi avait causé une grande interrogation. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'il avait courus après le blond, ce n'était pas sorcier à deviner.

- Pourquoi lui a-t-il couru après ? Moi qui pensais que je lui avais fait oublier… chuchotai Ryuichi.

- Attend une minute… que viens-tu de dire ? Tu as couché avec Shuichi pour lui faire oublier Yuki?

Ryuichi ne lui répondit pas. Avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il était persuadé que ses deux là étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Faudra qu'il essaie de faire mieux, et pourquoi ne pas utiliser Tatsuha?

- Tatsuha, tu voudrais comme moi que Yuki et Shuichi soient heureux?

- Bien sûr, Yuki est mon frère et Shuichi mon ami, mais le seul moyen est de les séparer.

- Voilà ! Hiro, tu es avec nous? Demanda Tatsuha

Hiro refusa et s'en alla, laissant les deux idiots qui décidèrent de le suivre pour le faire changer d'idée. Cependant, Hiro ne voulait rien entendre. Une fois rendu en bas, ils se stoppèrent tous les trois deux fois plus sous le choc que tout à l'heure.

Shuichi et Yuki se trouvaient maintenant face à face. Chacun désirait l'autre, ce qui donnait une belle conversation silencieuse. Finalement, ce fut Shuichi qui commença.

-Yuki…

- Pourquoi me courir après, Shu-Chan, étais-tu pas en plein ébat avec Ryuichi ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas continué jusqu'au bout… je ne pouvais pas te tromper.

- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait !

- Toi qui me donne des leçons, alors que tu as fait pareil ?

Shuichi savait maintenant que tout cela était un mensonge, mais s'il espérait que Yuki le lui dise lui-même, c'est pourquoi il continua de le provoquer pour le faire craquer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé, c'était que Yuki voulait lui aussi le provoquer, ce qui donnait ça :

- COMMENT JE FAIS POUR TE SUPPPORTER ENCORE, YUKI, DIS-MOI ? COMMENT JE PEUX ENCORE T'AIMER ?

- TOI, TU M'AIMES, SHUICHI ? AVEC CE QUE TU AS FAIT OU PAS FAIT AVEC RYUICHI, CE N'EST PAS RIEN ! FINALEMENT, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU AURAIS DÛ RESTER EN FRANCE !

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Shuichi. Yuki le remarquant s'en voulu énormément. N'écoutant que son cœur, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'en aille encore loin de lui, Cependant, comment pouvait-il tout lui avouer après ce qu'il avait fait avec Ryuichi ? Cependant, comment pourrait-il le lui dire, après ce qu'il avait fait avec Ryuichi ? ».

Shuichi, lové dans les bras de Yuki, respira sa fameuse odeur citronnée. Pourquoi devait-il succomber à cet écrivain ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait mieux en France ? Il est vrai que Yuki souffrait depuis son retour et que c'était la même chose pour les autres. La voilà, sa décision, il retournera en France avec Ayaka. Il ne pouvait plus revenir avec Yuki, ce qu'il avait fait était trop grave pour être pardonné. Tous les deux, ils avaient menti, ce qui est était la pire chose à faire. Peut-être que le mieux serait de s'exiler encore en France, le temps de penser à tout ça?

Chacun entendit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Shuichi doucement caressa les lèvres de Yuki. Celui-ci, n'en pouvant plus, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Shuichi y répondit. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ryuichi, Tatsuha et Hiro se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils restèrent tous les trois bouche bée du spectacle : il était clair qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Hiro lança un sourire tandis que Ryuichi et Tatsuha restaient neutre.

Shuichi se sentit si bien dans les bras de Yuki qu'il ne voulait plus s'en séparer, mais se souvenir qu'ils étaient fâchés le refroidit. Il s'écarta et partit en courant, bousculant Ryuichi qui bloquait la porte. Hiro le suivit, tandis que Yuki embarqua dans sa bagnole et partit sans aucun mot. Seul Tatsuha et Ryuichi se trouvaient encore dehors et ils se décidèrent à monter.

Hiro avait rejoint Shuichi qui s'était accroupi en petite boule sur le divan ; il pouvait voir à son regard qu'il était totalement bouleversé. Tranquillement**,** il s'installa à ses cotés et mit sa main sur son épaule. Shuichi se retourna et éclata en sanglot.

- Oh, Hiro, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis censé être fâché après Yuki, mais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… et Ryuichi…

- Shu-Chan, tu aimes encore Yuki, le voilà ton problème. Lui aussi t'aime encore, mais…

- Tu rigoles, il m'a clairement dit de retourner en France et c'est ce que je vais faire. Tout va de travers depuis que je suis de retour, en plus Ryuichi est attiré par moi ! Une chance que Yuki est apparu dans ma tête, sinon je l'aurais trompé pour de vrai…

- Minute… Tu es presque passé à l'acte avec Ryuichi ? Et tu n'as pas vraiment trompé Yuki ? Et l'histoire de la fille ?

- J'ai tout mis en place, Hiro, j'étais blessé et en colère, j'ai monté le coup pour le punir, la voilà, la raison ! De toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien, je vais appeler demain après l'école à l'aéroport et je vais retourner en France.

- Que fais-tu de Yuki et de nous ? Tu dois t'expliquer avec lui…

- Il a voulu que je parte, Hiro, alors je désire respecter sa volonté. Je ne veux pas non plus rester avec Ryuichi.

Hiro n'en revenait pas, Shuichi qui abandonnerait tout ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Même s'il reprochait à Shuichi d'être revenu et à Yuki d'encore l'aimer, ils étaient faits pour vivre ensemble.

- Shuichi, viens chez nous ce soir, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul avec Ryuichi, okay ?

Shuichi accepta le sourire aux lèvres et prépara ses affaires rapidement. Ce fut à ce moment que Ryuichi entra avec Tatsuha et en voyant les affaires de Shuichi emballées, des questions germèrent dans leurs esprits.

- Pourquoi Shuichi a emballé ses affaires? demanda Ryuichi

- Il vient dormir chez moi, ce soir, déclara Hiro d'une voix dure.

Shuichi descendit à ce moment et croisa le regard de Ryuichi qui était à la fois déçu et irrité. Sans s'en préoccuper, il prit tous ses bagages et sortit avec Hiro sans leur dire au revoir. Yuki étant parti avec la voiture, Hiro appela un taxi et une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut le silence. Le trajet dura un petit bout de temps. Le chauffeur n'arrêtait pas de parler sans arrêt, ce qui les agaçait. Heureusement pour eux, 15 minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent devant un immeuble blanc. Shuichi se rappela toute les fois qu'il avait couchés là, quand Yuki le fichait dehors.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Shuichi déposa ses affaires et commença à ouvrir le divan-lit. Hiro, quant à lui, annonça à Shuichi qu'il allait se coucher.

- Je vais dormir, Shuichi, on a cours, demain et je suis fatigué. Pour ce qui est de l'aéroport, je t'y'emmènerai demain après la fac.

- Merci, et Hiro, ne le dis à personne, s'il te plait !

- Pas de problème, déclara-t-il, honteux de lui mentir.

Il alla se coucher et Shuichi s'installa confortablement.

« Encore une journée à endurer, prions pour que tout aille bien cette fois-ci » pensa-t-il juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Petit mot de l'auteure.<p>

Enfin, j'ai pu le publier, je vous remercie d'avoir attendu et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Désolée pour le retard en passant, mais les cours me puisent toute mon énergie. Aussi je ne suis pas douée avec les scènes de lemon…

P.S : JE DIS UN GROS MERCI À MA BÊTA LYSANEA POUR SA PATIENCE EN CORRIGANT MES PANOPLIES DE FAUTES ^^.


	5. Track 5: La fugue de Shuichi?

_**Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.**_

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : SariinaTsuki

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient

_**Réponse à vos reviews :**_

**Akai Tenshi : **ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je réécoute la série assez souvent, mon prochain cadeau vont être les livres ^^. Merci pour ton soutien et d'avoir été patient.

**Suki Akimi :** il va y avoir un lemon ou même plusieurs c'est sûre, mais pas maintenant niark niark niark. Ton impatience à chaque chapitre me fait plaisir et rire ^^Yuki x Shuichi FOREVER.

**ARnoFool** j'ai mis Ryuichi un peu méchant dans ma fic, mais j'ai mes raisons tu va**s** voir ! Sont aussi nul l'un que l'autre avec leurs sentiments c'est assez rigolo et je l'avoue Ryuichi et Shuichi ensemble me lève le cœur… mais bon tu verras…

**Reytan : **ton impatience et ton engouement pour ma fic me soulagent, car cela prouve qu'elle est bien écrite ce qui m'enlève un poids. Tu as raison aussi… YUKI ET SHUICHI SON FAIT POUR ETRE ENSEMBLE ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre sera au delà de tes attentes.

**Jo : **ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas l'abandonner, même si je mets beaucoup de temps à la publier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Track 5 : La fugue de Shuichi ?<strong>_

Shuichi installé sur le divan-lit repensait a ce qui venait de se passer, la scène de son baiser avec Yuki lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête répétant la scène sans arrêt. Shuichi se sentait faible d'avoir succombé aussi facilement, il voulait l'oublier et l'ignorer mais, était incapable de le repousser. Comment en était-il arrivé la ? Tous ces problèmes à cause d'une petite connerie insignifiante. 5ans de vie commune gaspillés par de la jalousie ! Incapable de dormir, il composa un numéro familier sachant que la personne décrocherait aussitôt.

-Ayaka ? C'est Shuichi.

-Shu-Chan ! Que me vaut ton appel ?

-je reviens en France demain et j'aurais besoin d'être hébergé.

-Pourquoi ? Il s'agit de Yuki ?

Shuichi ne tenant plus lui raconta tout de A a Z, passant de sa situation avec Ryuichi jusqu'au baiser passionné avec Yuki. Ayaka l'écouta attentivement, mais quand il eut fini, elle s'écria :

-Shindô Shuichi ! Tu n'es pas un lâche ! Fuir tes problèmes ne t'aidera pas à les oublier. Tu dois y faire face, penses-tu de toute façon qu'il resterait sans rien faire alors que tu lui échappes à nouveau ?

-Yuki ne m'aime pas ! Pourquoi il me suivrait ?

-Shuichi tu es un baka, il ne t'a pas repoussé au baiser ? S'il ne t'aimait pas, penses-tu qu'il aurait tenté de te parler et de te reconquérir ? Penses-y un peu ! Et Hiro ? T'aurait-il hébergé ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne tient pas à toi !

-je ne sais pas, Ayaka-Chan

- Hey ben penses-y, car je ne te veux pas ici tout de suite ! Bonne nuit, mon Shu-Chan.

Celle-ci raccrocha, laissant notre Shuichi avec ses interrogations et ses décisions.

« Ayaka a raison. Je ne dois pas fuir mes problèmes comme il y a 1 an, je dois tout faire pour récupérer ce que je veux… Yuki ! D'un autre coté, je ne sais pas ce que peuvent manigancer Ryuichi et Tatsuha... je ne peux pas aller a l'école, car Yuki, Hiro, Tatsuha et Ryuichi y sont, si je retourne en France, ils vont me suivre… je vais devoir aller là-bas, ma cachette, mon refuge, ils ne me chercheront jamais là. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Shuichi se dirigea tranquillement dans la chambre d'Hiro et récupéra des vêtements dans sa valise qu'il mit dans son sac à dos avec d'autres choses nécessaires. De retour à la cuisine, il lui kidnappa plein de conserves et trucs à manger ! Pour finir, il se décida à écrire une lettre qui irait juste à Hiro.

Quand il eut fini, il regarda autour de lui et sortit tranquillement. Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Hiro avait tout vu. Ignorant cela, Shuichi se promenait tranquillement, déçu de son comportement. Irait-il jusqu'à Paris ?

Dès que Shuichi eut quitté l'appartement, Hiro se leva tranquillement et se dirigea au salon ou il vit la lettre que Shuichi avait laissé à son intention. Il la déplia et commença à la lire.

« Cher Hiro

Si tu lis cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis parti… où ? Je ne le dirai pas ! Je sais que je fuis mes problèmes, mais la honte est trop pesante sur mes épaules, j'ai regretté ce que j'ai fait et je le regrette encore, comme tu l'as remarqué. STP n'en parle pas a Yuki, et n'essayez pas de me retrouver, vous n'y arriverez pas. Surtout ne dis rien a Ryuichi et Tatsuha, je ne leur fais plus confiance. Merci pour tout, Hiro.

Shu-Chan

PS : je t'ai pris de la bouffe ^^»

« Ce qu'il est baka ce Shuichi ! Me prendre de la bouffe et partir comme ça ! Comment va le prendre Yuki ? Mal, je le sais et Ryuichi ? Non, je ne lui en parlerai pas, s'il me pose des questions, je l'enverrais en France ! Bref, je dois prévenir Yuki et on doit le retrouver. »

Hiro voyant l'heure se dépêcha et se rendit en cours. Sur le chemin, il se mit à penser que Shuichi était caché quelque part, ici, dans cette ville, mais où ? Peut-être que Yuki le saurait après tout, il devait connaitre tous les endroits de Shuichi ! Voyant qu'il était rendu, il courut dans la classe et fut déçu de n'y trouver que Ryuichi et Tatsuha. Les ignorants, il s'assit à sa place.

- Dis, Hiro, il est où Shuichi ? demanda Ryuichi.

Une petite voix lui dicta de l'envoyer en France, car Shuichi se trouvait ici et non là-bas.

- il est retourné en France, si tu veux savoir.

- Hier soir ? demanda Tatsuha

- Oui, il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive.

- Hey ben tu vas voir, moi et Tatsuha, on va le ramener ! déclara le chanteur.

- Fais comme tu veux, Ryu-chan, déclara Hiro en réprimant un sourire.

Yuki entra pile à ce moment et lança un regard dans la salle, voyant la place de Shuichi vide, il interrogea Hiro du regard et sut que quelque chose s'était passée. Laissant son inquiétude de coté, il donna son cours que chacun suivit avec intérêt. Une heure après, la cloche sonna et ce fut un Tatsuha pressé qui arriva en face de Yuki.

- Aniki, on quitte maintenant, car on a de quoi à faire moi et Ryuichi.

- Pour aller où, au juste ?

- Quelque part de secret, alors bye, acheva Ryuichi.

Il partit juste au moment où Hiro arriva à son tour au bureau de Yuki pour lui parler. Il vit le regard inquiet de Yuki et s'interrogea sur la façon de lui avouer.

-Yuki, ton frère est parti en France avec Ryuichi, car je lui ai dit que Shuichi se trouvait là-bas. Alors ses c'est pour ça qu'ils ne te l'ont pas dit.

Yuki sous le choc ne répondit rien, seul son esprit se mit à fonctionner.

« Alors il serait retourné en France ? Juste après le baiser qu'on s'est échangé ? Et Ryuichi là-bas, il va lui mettre la main dessus ! »

-On doit y aller maintenant ! Ryuichi veut me le prendre ! déclara Yuki d'une voix paniquée.

- Calme-toi, Yuki, il n'est pas en France, j'ai envoyé les deux autres là-bas car je sais qu'il est caché ici, à Tokyo. Regarde, il a laissé une lettre.

Hiro lui donna la lettre et Yuki la parcourut d'un regard quelque peu apaisé.

- Je sais que Tokyo est vaste, mais il doit sûrement y avoir des endroits où vous alliez ensemble, toi et lui ?

- Des endroits ? Tu connais Shuichi, il m'a emmené à des millions d'endroits différents, dit-il, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah fais la liste de ceux qui étaient selon toi les plus significatifs et on ira après l'école. je vais au toilette, donc ne me mets pas absent.

Yuki approuva et la cloche sonna. Tandis que tout le monde rentrait et s'installait à leurs places, il décida de leur donner le reste du cours pour écrire un poème.

- Alors pour la fin du cours, mélangez amour et trahison dans un poème contenant 24 vers. Ceux qui auront fini pourront continuer la lecture du livre que nous avons commencé la semaine passée.

Chacun se mit à travailler tranquillement et Yuki se mit à la tâche. Un seul problème, cela faisait 4 ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il continua de chercher et sentit un mal de tête arriver. Sans plus attendre, il décida de débuter sa liste par les restaurants, ensuite les endroits préférés de son bonbon rose. Sa feuille était complètement remplie de noir et quand la cloche sonna, le fameux Yuki Eiri sursauta, faisant rigoler tout le monde.

Quand tout le monde eut quitté la classe, Hiro se dirigea vers le bureau de Yuki.

- Alors Yuki, ça sa donne quoi, ta liste ?

- Pour tout te dire, il y a plus de restaurants que d'endroits, mai sil ne se cachera pas là-dedans, il n'est pas si naïf. Un seul endroit sinon persiste dans ma tête.

- Quel est-il ?

- Le parc, celui de notre rencontre et de notre…séparation…

* * *

><p>Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon long retard, mais je travaillais et j'étais sans cesse occuper par des tas de problèmes personnel, les prochains chapitres viendront plus rapidement, étant donné que les cours on débuté pour moi et que certains de mes problèmes son réglés. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes, et même si je prendrais a l'avenir plus de temps… je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, elle me tient trop a cœur.<p>

SariinaTsuki


	6. Track 6: Un parc de souvenir

_**Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.**_

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : SariinaTsuki

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse à vos reviews :<strong>_

_**Paprika :**__ne t'inquiète pas ma chère je ne comptais pas l'abandonner, je suis juste surpassée par tout, et ou le lemon est pour bientôt patience._

_**Reytan :**__ de la révélation sous la couette ? Hihihi tu vas être surprise, contente que mon retour t'apporte une grande joie __ça me fait__ chaud au cœur. Je suis aussi contente que l'intrigue t'intéresse de plus en plus, atte__nds __toi à des rebondissements. Et pour ma façon d'écrire je m'inspire de mon vécu en étant un garçon ^^._

_**Akai Tenshi :**__ ne t'inquiète pas si je venais à abandonner ma superbe fic, __ça serait soit parce que je meurs ou que fanfiction n'existe plus. La fin approche bientôt donc les réconciliations… je n'en dis pas__ plus._

_**ARnoFool : **__en ce qui concerne tes questions à propos de Ryuichi et du parc, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^_

_**Suki akimi : **__je suis heureuse, te voir enthousias__**t**__e à chacun de mes chapitres me procure un sentiment de bonheur, un gros merci à toi._

* * *

><p><span>Track 6 : un parc de souvenir<span>

Hiro s'était aperçu que Yuki avait prononcé sa phrase avec des remords, après tout c'était là qu'il l'avait laissé… Une pensée pour Ryuichi et Tatsuha quelque part en France le fit rire. Certes, il les connaissait depuis longtemps, mais ce que Ryuichi avait fait ne passait pas, les savoir cherchant nulle part le fit rire.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils les connaissaient, il avait connu Tatsuha au primaire et dès le début une complicité s'était formée entre eux. Mais avec l'arrivée de Ryuichi dont Tatsuha était tombé amoureux celui-ci avait commencé à se tenir avec eux. Leur amitié avait chutée du jour au lendemain. Hiro ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, car non seulement il l'avait séparé de Tatsuha, mais il avait causé du tort à Shu et Yuki, donc le savoir loin le rassurait. Cependant combien de temps avant qu'ils se rendent compte de la supercherie?

Allons maintenant retrouver Ryuichi et Tatsuha à l'aéroport de France

- Quelle chance d'avoir eu ses billets facilement, lança Tatsuha. Les derniers en plus.

- Ouais, on va trouver Shuichi et le convaincre que je suis mieux que Yuki.

-Tu veux rire ? Shuichi a Yuki dans la peau, tu les as vu ce soir-là. Et pourquoi il te choisirait toi ?

- Car je ne l'ai pas abandonné moi et j'ai failli coucher avec lui. Je te le dis, Tatsuha, j'ai toujours voulu Shu-Chan!

Tatsuha ne dit rien, mais cela se voyait dans son regard qu'il était profondément blessé. Lui qui avait toujours été là et avait nourri des sentiments puissants pour lui, voilà une belle claque qu'il recevait. Il doutait de trouver Shuichi, après tout la France était un pays assez peuplé et il ne savait rien à propos de la France, sauf que Ayaka y vivait… Ayaka?

- Dis, Ryu-Chan, peut-être pourrions-nous trouver cette Ayaka qui a appelé Shuichi en classe, cependant…

- Mais oui, s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait tout des faits et gestes de Shuichi, c'est bien cette Ayaka, nous devons la trouver ! Viens Tat-Chan, fit Ryuichi avec un grand sourire.

Tatsuha ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il se contenta de le suivre. Une grande envie de s'en aller lui prit, mais une image capta son attention et il stoppa net.

-Tat-Chan? Que t'arrive-t-il? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Tatsuha ne savait pas s'il devait parler, mais une voix lui recommanda de tout avouer pour être fixé pour de bon, mais était-il prêt à savoir la vérité?

- Ryu-Chan, est-ce vrai que tu as toujours voulu Shuichi?

- Pourquoi cette question Tatsuha, tu es jaloux peut-être?

- OUI ! cria-t-il, tu es content ? Va le trouver Shuichi, moi, je retourne à Tokyo.

Ce fut Ryuichi qui se stoppa net. Les paroles de Tatsuha passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ce pouvait-il que Tatsuha ressentit quelque chose pour lui? Plusieurs images envahirent son esprit : celles de Tatsuha le regardant toujours avec un doux sourire, Tatsuha le consolant et étant toujours là pour lui, peu importait les problèmes, les regards de Tatsuha, les paroles de Tatsuha. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues et s'étalèrent sur le plancher. Il avait besoin de Tatsuha, c'était Tatsuha qui avait toujours été là pour lui, bien plus que Shuichi. Il voulut s'excuser, mais ne vit personne derrière lui.

Tatsuha, après avoir crié cette phrase, était parti en courant pour acheter un billet pour Tokyo. Cependant une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, mais elle s'évapora aussitôt. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait à Ryuichi, mais tenta de ne plus y penser. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait provoqué ça? Il soupira et voulu s'assoir, mais une jeune femme lui fonça dessus.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, j'essayais de rejoindre mon ami à Tokyo, mais il ne répond pas. Veuillez m'excuser encore.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais deux mots retinrent son attention : Tokyo et ami. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit…

-Ayaka? demanda-t-il

La jeune fille se retourna et lança un regard troublé.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

- Je suis Tatsuha, un des ex-amis à Shuichi…

- Sérieux ? dit-elle sans cacher sa surprise. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Shuichi est pourtant à Tokyo.

- Hey bien non, il a disparu en laissant un mot.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux d'Ayaka. Tatsuha la voyant lui raconta tout du début, passant par son retour en classe, son aventure avec Ryuichi, son attirance pour Yuki et vice versa, et sa confrontation avec Ryuichi.

- Donc à cause de Ryuichi et de ce qu'il ressentait pour Yuki, il a fugué?

- Oui, Yuki et Hiro sont à Tokyo.

- Tu es seul?

- Non, fit-il le regard sombre, je suis ou plutôt j'étais avec…

- TATSUHA ! ENFIN JE TE TROUVE ! Lança une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

- C'EST TOI QUI A VOULU COUCHER AVEC SHUICHI ET QUI À BLESSE TATSUHA ? cria Ayaka. C'EST TOI QUI AS VOULU LES SÉPARER ? lança-t-elle d'une voix dure…

De retour à Tokyo (hey oui, faut bien être sadique ^^)

Yuki avait balancé à Yuki qu'il était persuadé que Shuichi se trouvait au parc. Après tout, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour officiellement et qu'avait eu lieu leur premier baiser. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit où Yuki l'avait jeté après sa soi-disant aventure. Ses souvenirs remontèrent en lui.

SOUVENIR DE YUKI 

Il était en auto sur le point de rentrer chez lui quand il avait vu ce petit corps trempé. Ressentant de la peine, il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui (rappelez-vous le souvenir de Shuichi au chapitre 3) celui-ci était monté mais restait silencieux, ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, gamin. Je suis Yuki Eiri.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis Shindô Shuichi, merci de m'avoir fait la proposition.

Le reste du trajet c'était fait en silence. Quand il fut arrivé, Shuichi s'effondra sur le canapé. Yuki, avec un micro sourire, se surprit à ressentir quelque chose pour ce gamin. Il le couvrit avec une couverture et Shuichi murmura…

-Yuki…

Celui-ci, surpris, avait caché sa surprise et s'était couché. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'il l'avait revu dans le parc.

- Gamin? Je suis surpris de te voir dans ce parc.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, bafouilla-t-il, rouge. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner et je me sentais bizarre.

- Bizarre? Comment ça, tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

- Non… je trouvais bizarre d'être attiré par toi alors que nous sommes deux garçons…

- Se pourrait-il que tu éprouves la même chose que moi, gamin ? lança-t-il tout simplement, guettant sa réaction devant cette déclaration toute simple.

- Je… je…

- Moi aussi j'ai été troublé, peut-être que ce n'est pas normal, mais tu m'attires… est-ce pareil pour toi… Shuichi?

Il l'avait ensuite détaillé de la tête au pied et avait vu le rouge sur ses joues et avait hoché la tête. Shuichi s'était ensuite approché de lui et avait fourré sa tête dans son cou. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il l'avait embrassé. Et à partir de là, il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Hiro.

- Ce gamin est au parc, j'en suis sûr, on a débuté notre relation là-bas.

- Peut-être, mais c'est là aussi que tu l'as largué lorsqu'il t'a annoncé qu'il partait en France. Il m'a tout raconté. Tu te souviens de la pseudo tromperie de Shuichi ? Bien, peu après avoir enduré tes engueulades, il s'était sauvé en courant jusqu'au parc. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était assis et que tu étais arrivé le soir et que ça la été le déluge.

SOUVENIR DE HIRO.

- Alors Shu-Chan, je ne savais pas que tu étais rancunier.

- Hey ben oui ! J'ai juste fait la même chose que toi ! Faut croire que nos trois années ensemble n'ont été que des mensonges ! Tu n'aurais jamais du me prendre cette nuit.

- Oh… dois-je te rappeler que tu as monté de toi-même_. (je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu dire par « monté de toi-même)_

- De toute façon, tu n'auras plus la chance de me revoir car je pars en France, loin de toi !

- Bah vas-y, rien t'en empêche, adieu !

FIN DU SOUVENIR DE HIRO

Et ce fut la fin de votre belle et passionnante histoire d'amour.

Yuki ne prononça aucun mot sous le choc, il avait été la raison qui avait poussé Shuichi à aller en France. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait bien sûr qu'il avait eu raison de lui dire de partir. Après tout, Shuichi l'avait vraiment trompé, comparé à lui qui lui avait seulement fait croire (rappelez-vous que Yuki n'est pas au courant), donc tout cela est de sa faute ? S'il ne lui avait pas menti, Shuichi n'aurait rien fait? Cette vérité lui causa un choc… C'était donc à lui de lui avouer et de s'excuser.

- Hiro, je dois m'y rendre seul et tout lui avouer, mieux vaut que je sois seul pour ça.

- Je comprends Yuki, je vais rester chez moi, bonne chance.

- Merci, Hiro

Yuki partit en courant et Hiro poussa un soupir de soulagement ; tout allait se régler, enfin! Il était temps. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, il prit son téléphone et vit le numéro de Tatsuha.

- Allo Tatsuha ?

De retour en France.

Ayaka avait foutu une baffe à Ryuichi sous le regard de Tatsuha qui jubilait et se sentait idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, Ryuichi et j'aurais dû le faire tantôt ! Tu ne penses qu'a toi, sans te soucier des sentiments des autres… Yuki et Shuichi s'aiment, ça crève les yeux, alors ne perd pas ton temps et passe à autre chose, bordel ! cria Tatsuha.

Ryuichi le dévisageait mais il ne parlait pas. Il avait vu les larmes de Tatsuha couler par sa faute, il aurait voulu s'excuser et lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais il ne put le faire, Tatsuha ayant déjà repris sa conversation avec Ayaka.

- Je vais retourner au Japon pour retrouver Shuichi avec Hiro et Yuki, m'accompagnes-tu ?

- Bien sûr et j'espère qu'il se sera expliqué.

- ça devrait le faire, aucun des deux n'a trompé l'autre. Yuki a menti et Shuichi s'est vengé en mentant à son tour, déclara Ryuichi d'une voix calme. J'appelle Hiro.

Il composa le numéro et entendit la voix de Hiro

- Allo, Tatsuha?

- Nous envoyer en France était idiot, mon vieux ! Bref, moi Ayaka et peut-être l'autre nous revenons a Tokyo. Et c'est mieux d'être arrangé.

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

- Shuichi n'a pas trompé Yuki ? Mais pourquoi et comment tu le sais ?

- Il me l'a avoué le soir… celui où j'ai pris la bagnole de Yuki.

- Mouais, peu importe ! Viens, Ayaka, allons acheter les billets, dit Tatsuha en ignorant Ryuichi.

Ryuichi n'était pas idiot, il savait que Tatsuha lui en voulait, mais… il avait beau lui dire qu'il avait été jaloux, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

_« Il m'aimerait ? Impossible, on est amis, cependant… on a toujours été ensemble… »_

- Ryuichi, nous avons les billets, Ayaka est partie aux toilettes, on a juste à attendre, déclara Tatsuha d'une voix glaciale en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Ryuichi s'assit à ses cotés et pensa qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne conversation avec Tatsuha. Il était hors de question de le perdre comme Yuki et Shuichi avait failli se perdre, il voulait la vérité pour être fixé… Yuki et Shuichi ? Pourquoi pensait-il à ses deux-là ? Se pourrait-il qu'il aime Tatsuha? Ca se pourrait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit mot de l'auteure<strong>_

_Je suis tellement désolée de publier ce chapitre seulement maintenant, j'ai tellement de boulot que je n'ai aucun temps à moi, j'ai écris ce chapitre entre deux cours d'informatique._

_Même si les chapitres mettent du temps à être publiés, jamais je ne l'abandonnerai, elle me tient trop à cœur, si ça venait à être le cas, ce qui arriverait si je mourrais, je vous ferai prévenir tous. Merci d'être patients et toujours au rendez-vous !_

_Je voudrais faire un gros merci particulier à ma bêta Lysanea qui corrige mes chapitres au fur et à mesure en prenant de son temps à elle, merci ma belle, grâce à toi, je publie ^^._

_(Mais de rien, avec plaisir ! On ne va pas priver les gens d'une excellente fic, quand même ^^ Merci à toi pour ta confiance, je suis récompensée pour mon travail puisque je lis les chapitres en premier XD)_

_Je remercie aussi 5 personnes qui me soutiennent depuis le tout début de mon histoire, tout au long de mes chapitres, ils ne m'ont jamais abandonnée et ne le feront jamais, j'en suis sûre ! Je dis merci à :_

_Paprika _

_Reytan _

_Akai Tenshi_

_Suki akimi _

_ARnoFool_

_merci à vous 5 encore une fois ^^_

_SariinaTsuki –xxx-_


	7. Track 7: Réconciliation

_**Titre : Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.**_

_**Source**_ : GRAVITATION

_**Auteur(e)**_ : SariinaTsuki

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon.

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun des personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartient

_**Réponse à vos reviews**_

_**Suki akimi : **_comme toujours je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise_**, **_honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait une grande réussite, mais faut croire que j'ai eu tort ^^

_**Reytan : **_ma chère Reytan, ce que tu me dis me réchauffe le cœur, plusieurs aurai**ent** perdu patience avec le temps que je mets à publier. Pour ce qui est de **tes interrogatoires, elles **seront servi**es** sur un plateau d'argent dans ce chapitre ;) ta patience sera récompensé**e** : P. même moi je me surprends à pleurer car, lorsque j'écris**,** j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de moi et **c'est **une formidable expérience.

_**Severine :**_ merci cela me fait plaisir que ma fic te** plaise**

_**ARnoFool :**_ en effet Ryuichi et Yuki sont des crétins, il est temps qu'il s'en rendent enfin compte dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Track 7 : Réconciliation ?<strong>

Tatsuha, Ayaka et Ryuichi se tenaient tous les trois dans la salle d'attente _où un silence de mort régnait._

-Tatsuha je dois te parler… de quelque chose de plutôt… heu….

Tatsuha tourna légèrement la tête vers Ryuichi et vit ses yeux bleus rempli_s_ de larmes. Le prenait-il pour un con? Comme si parler pouvait changer quelque chose, quoique… ah et zut! C'était juste une petite merde fou de Shuichi, un fouteur de trouble.

- Épargne moi tes petites larmes de crocodile, tu l'as cherché, sérieux, comme si j'allais t'écouter parler sans arrêt de ton désir pour Shuichi ou de tes PSEUDO EXCUSES!

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, Tatsuha, je refuse de revenir à Tokyo, lança-t-il en déchirant son billet sous les yeux des deux autres, surpris. Repars à Tokyo, moi, je reste ici, plus rien ne me retient là-bas maintenant.

Tatsuha vit son meilleur ami partir en courant, prêt à retourner à Tokyo sans lui : ce qui ne pouvait pas être possible. Il regarda les morceaux du billet à terre et ressentit de la culpabilité… peut-être qu'il avait vraiment juste voulu lui parler. Devait-il gâcher son amitié avec lui pour une petite histoire ridicule? Hors de question.

- Ayaka prend ce vol s'il te plaît… je vais chercher Ryuichi et nous prendrons le prochain vol.

- Pas de problème, cependant je fais quoi, arrivée à Tokyo?

- Tiens, voici le numéro de Yuki, il est au courant que nous arrivons, tu le préviendras en même temps.

Il sorti un crayon et écrivit le numéro de Yuki sur le bras d'Ayaka avant de partir en courant. Comment le trouver avec cette foule ? Le demander à la réception? Il ne viendra pas. Il décida de repérer une touffe verte, il vit des cheveux rouges, roses, bleus, mauves, oranges, jaunes, mais aucune chevelure verte. Déçu, il se laissa tomber sur chaise et se prit la tête entre les deux mains.

- Je suis trop con, il voulait juste me parler… Plus jaloux que ça, tu meurs, mais bon, résumons… J'aime Ryuichi qui lui aime Shuichi, mais celui-ci aime Yuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas, Shu-Chan?

- Une taille de fille! Lâcha une voix moqueuse et hésitante.

_Cette voix, je sais à qui elle appartient… mon regard plongea dans son regard, un regard qui me fascinait. Une explosion se propageât en mois… un seul mot eut la chance de franchir mes lèvres._

- Ryuichi…

_Il était là à coté de moi ! Non ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est réel, il est là ! Heu… je ne suis pas supposé être fâché après lui, moi?_

- Oh, Ryuichi, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit…

- Écoute moi bien, Tatsuha, je n'ai jamais aimé Shuichi, je voulais juste provoquer Yuki pour qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il avec un sourire, c'est toi que j'aime.

_Là, je peux vous jurer qu'aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Je me tenais là, les yeux écarquillés alors que Ryuichi me regardait intensément, ce qui me mit le rouge aux joue_s_._

- C'est maintenant que tu me le dis, baka ! J'ai l'air de me sentir comment, moi, maintenant, je t'ai envoyé chier et…

_Il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes ne faisant qu'un. Nos langues se frôlèrent. Quand il se détacha, j'émis un soupir de frustration. Ryuichi se mit à rire et je commençais à bouder._

- Allons, Tat-Chan, un peu de retenue, je sais que j'embrasse divinement bien, mais de là à traumatiser les jeunes à coté de nous, ce n'est pas bien!

_Surpris, je tournais la tête. En effet, il y avait 4 petites têtes qui nous regardaient avec des gros yeux, trois filles et un garçon. Le plus petit, le garçon, s'avança un peu et se plaça devant moi._

- Est-ce que vous êtes deux garçons qui s'embrassent pour de vrai ? Pourquoi vous le faites?

- Nous somme gays, ce qui veux dire deux garçons qui sortent ensemble et couchent ensemble dans le même lit pour faire des petits jeux…

-TAT-CHAN ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, ne le pervertis pas !

- Monsieur ! Pourquoi les garçons ne sortent pas juste avec les filles comme ma maman et mon papa ?

- Hey bien…

- Ferme-là, Tat-Chan, je vais y répondre ! Tu vois, petit, il y a des garçons qui aiment les filles et d'autres qui aiment les garçons.

- Chouette, alors moi aussi, je peux devenir gay ? Comment je fais pour le savoir, monsieur?

- Si tu n'aimes pas les filles, alors tu es gay.

- YAHOOOO, JE DÉTESTE MES SŒURS, JE SUIS GAY ! MAMAN, cria-t-il en voyant une femme s'avancer vers lui, je suis gay comme les messieurs, là, ils n'aiment pas les filles, comme moi!

La femme jeta un regard dur sur les deux concernés qui décidèrent d'aller prendre un billet d'avion.

Tout en payant son billet, Ryuichi se sentit très irrité contre Tatsuha d'avoir perverti un petit garçon, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être baka, cet homme ! Dès qu'il eut fini de payer son billet, il rejoignit Tatsuha.

- Mais tu es fou d'avoir raconté ça à un gamin, Tat-Chan ! T'imagines la réaction de sa mère, pauvre d'elle, elle n'a pas fini de le faire changer d'idée, lança-t-il en l'embrassant. Bon, voyons voir où s'est rendue Ayaka, nous allons pouvoir prendre le même vol qu'elle.

Il délaissa Tatsuha pour sortir son petit cellulaire, il composa le numéro marqué sur le bout de papier qu'Ayaka lui avait donné. La sonnerie retentit deux fois et une voix se fit entendre.

- Oui, allo ?

- Ayaka, c'est Ryuichi, nous avons les billets et il s'agit du même vol que toi, finalement, tu es toujours à la même place ?

- Non, je suis à côté de Tatsuha à te dévisager.

Ryuichi se retourna et vit Ayaka, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Tatsuha ne se retenait pas pour cacher son amusement. Irrité, il passa devant Tatsuha sans lui parler et s'installa à côté d'Ayaka et tirait la langue au brun, quand celui-ci le regardait bizarrement.

- Bon, à ce que je vois, ça s'est arrangé, vos affaires !

- On peut dire ça, mais maintenant, il s'agit de Shuichi, il est toujours perdu dans la nature… lança doucement Ryuichi, une déception sur son visage. Tatsuha, un peu sur les nerfs, décida d'aller aux toilettes se rafraîchir, non sans avoir embrassé Ryuichi pour lui prouver encore une fois qu'il était mieux que Shuichi, même si Ryuichi l'avait compris. Ayaka décida de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Dis-moi, Ryuichi, j'ai du mal à te comprendre, tu aimes Shuichi, non? Alors pourquoi tu es avec Tatsuha? Tu voulais bien séparer Shuichi et Yuki, non?

- Ayaka, voulais-je provoquer Yuki pour qu'il se décide à bouger ? Je ne sais pas. Voulais-je les séparer pour de bon ? Je ne sais pas non plus! Est-ce que j'aime Shuichi ? Je ne sais pas. Est ce que j'aime Tatsuha ? Oh! Que oui, je le sens. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, alors…

- Tu voulais éviter à Yuki de le blesser ou le contraire.

- Bah je peux te dire qu'ils feraient mieux de remettre les pendule à l'heure, ces deux-là.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Ryu-chan, je sais que Aniki va le retrouver, il l'aime trop.

Du côté du parc dans un… ARBRE?

**POV SHUICHI**

J'ai froid… j'ai peur et j'ai FAIM ! Pourquoi en suis-je rendu à me cacher dans un arbre en plein mois de janvier ? Si seulement tout pouvait s'effacer, je n'aurais jamais eu de dispute avec Yuki et nous serions tous les deux, bien au chaud chez nous, dans le lit… HAAAAA! Mais non je l'ai perdu en jouant le jaloux, alors que j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il mentait comme toutes les fois qu'il est frustré.

Voilà deux jours que je suis là et je ne fais que penser à Yuki, ses lèvres contre les miennes… Est-il inquiet, me cherche-t-il ? Bien sûr que non ! Il me déteste et ils doivent tous penser que je suis en France, alors à quoi bon, mais quand même...

Si par miracle il me cherchait, ça ne serait certainement pas ici, donc je suis en sécurité. Bien qu'il m'ait embrassé, je ne sais plus quoi penser… s'il-te-plaît, YUKI, viens me chercher, je veux être de nouveau avec toi, je ne veux pas être seul ici, je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompé et je ne l'ai pas fait alors s'il-te-plaît, reviens!

- Shuichi ? Lança une voix grave très identifiable.

Cette voix… ? C'est Yuki !

Je lançai un regard en bas et le vis. Ah oui, c'est bien lui, il est venu et il a l'air triste, inquiet, en colère… ?

**FIN POV SHUICHI**

Étant en pleine réflexion, le rose ne vit pas que la branche commençait à se fendre tranquillement. Deux minutes plus tard, la pauvre branche rendit l'âme et Shuichi tomba avec, naturellement.

Yuki, ayant entendu un craquement, eut juste le temps de se tasser qu'une touffe rose s'écrasa sur le sol.

- ITAIIIIIII ! Stupide branche, lança Shuichi en regardant la branche, tu ne pouvais pas me supporter encore pour un petit bout de temps ?

POV YUKI

Je le vis debout dos à moi en train d'engueuler… une branche ? Euh… étrange, même venant de lui. Seigneur, qu'il est mince ! Il n'a tout de même pas passé deux jours dans un arbre comme ça ? Apparemment si, ce baka grelotte. Je dois lui laisser mon manteau, il va mourir d'hypothermie sinon.

- Tiens, prends mon manteau, on doit parler, dit-il d'une voix froide.

*Je dois restez froid avec lui* pensa Yuki

*Il me passe son manteau* pensa Shuichi

Shuichi mit le manteau et s'installa sur le banc, replia ses jambes proche de son corps pour pouvoir s'envelopper au complet avec le manteau. Yuki s'assit à côté de lui et le silence enveloppa le parc. Une odeur de fraise l'enveloppa. Aucun doute, il était fou de lui. Le voyant grelotter et tenter de se cacher au complet dans mon manteau, une colère monta en lui… passer deux jours dans un arbre, au froid qu'il fait, quelle idée ! pensa-t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le colla doucement à lui, Shuichi se blottit et soupira de soulagement.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, commença Yuki, j'étais fâché que tu ne m'aies pas cru et j'ai lâché ça…

- Moi, c'est la jalousie qui m'a poussé à faire ça, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi tu me crois, cette fois-là.

- Excuse-moi, mais il y avait des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et une odeur de fille, comment aurais-je pu penser que tu avais tout planifié pour te venger ?

- Oui, je voulais me venger et tu m'as cru trop facilement…

- Shuichi, dit Yuki en s'installant face à lui, pourquoi tu m'as cru, tu le sais que je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis fâché, merde !

- Oui, mais toi aussi…

- Shuichi, tu ne m'as jamais menti depuis notre rencontre, il y a 3 ans, comment je pouvais savoir…

- Tu aurais dû t'en douter, justement à cause de ça ! Si tu ne m'avais pas menti, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé à se mentir, surtout toi… Enfin, ce sont tes habitudes, mais moi pas. Tu avais l'air si sincère quand tu m'as menti, lança Shuichi, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est toi qui es parti.

- C'EST TOI qui m'as dit de partir ! Nuance ! Je t'ai simplement écouté.

- Shuichi, as-tu douté de mon amour? T'aurais-je accueilli chez moi, ce jour-là, pour te lâcher après?

- Je le sais, Yuki, mais je ne savais pas si tu m'aimais encore et j'ai paniqué. Quand tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir, chez Ryuichi, étais-tu sincère ? Ou c'était une impulsion ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as passé deux jours dans un arbre, pour me tester ?

- Oui…

- Baka, t'aurais pu retourner en France…

- NON ! Je voulais savoir si tu me chercherais ou si tu ne le ferais pas. Comme ce parc est significatif, j'étais sûr que ça serait la première place qui te serait venu dans la tête, donc si tu es venu, ça veut dire que tu tiens encore à moi?

Yuki se leva et se prit une cigarette. Évidemment qu'il l'aimait encore. Voulait-il le garder auprès de lui encore ? Pas besoin de poser cette question, il avait sa réponse figée au milieu de son cœur.

- Oui, Shu-chan, je veux te récupérer, je te veux toi, dit-il en se retournant vers Shuichi, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Moi… aussi… Y.U.K.I… ajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Yuki vit avec horreur Shuichi s'évanouir sous ses yeux. Son petit corps s'étala de tout son long sur le banc. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il remarqua que son corps était glacé de froid.

- BAKA ! Deux jours passés ici, tu es malade ! Soit fou amoureux de moi.

Il prit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et composa le numéro des secours il demanda une ambulance et coupa le téléphone. Il avait la gorge sèche et les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir. Il continua de serrer ce petit corps contre lui pour le réchauffer.

Il resta cinq minutes comme ça à la bercer avant que l'ambulance daigne se montrer. Deux ambulanciers, un vieux et un jeune, sortirent avec un broquard.

- IL ÉTAIT TEMPS QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, L'HOPITAL EST A DEUX MINUTES D'ICI, VOUS ATTENDIEZ QU'IL CRÈVE DANS MES BRAS ?

- Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tenta d'expliquer le plus vieux.

- S'IL VENAIT A MOURIR, JE VOUS POURSUIS EN JUSTICE !

- laissez-moi le prendre

- Vous pouvez rêver, il ne se séparera pas de moi, lança-t-il avec un regard noir.

Le plus jeune des ambulanciers s'avança et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais nous devons l'installer sur le brancard pour vous conduire tous les deux à l'hôpital.

Yuki le remercia et prit place dès que Shuichi fut installé à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Ne pouvant pas lui parler, il lui prit simplement la main et appela Hiro avec son autre main.

- Moshi Moshi ?

- HIRO !

- Que se passe-t-il, Yuki ? Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un arbre dans le parc et il a perdu connaissance deux secondes après que l'on se soit réconciliés…

- J'arrive, Yuki, tiens le coup, s'il-te-plaît.

Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Était-ce le prix à payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son Shu-chan?

Si tu meurs… je te suis…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit mot de l'auteure<strong>_

Merci de faire preuve d'autant de patience et d'enthousiasme en ce qui concerne ma fic, je fais mon possible pour combler vos attentes et je suis soulagée de voir que ça fonctionne.

Pour toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont réclamé une scène Yaoi, bien… VOUS SEREZ SERVIS DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Niark niark niark, je sens que je vais prendre plaisir à la faire, cette scène hum hum hum,

J'espère vous voir au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui viendra dès que je l'aurais écrit, entre deux cours d'informatique ;)

SariinaTsuki xxx


End file.
